Muffled Cries/Gallery
Images Cacofonix bounded and gagged by Gauls because by his bad song.png|Cacofonix angrily yelling through gag. Principal Prickly bound and gagged by Dr. Benedict.png|Principal Peter Prickly yelling through his gag Homer muffled yelling when his face stuck in tube.png|Homer Simpson yelling muffled with his face accidentaly stuck in a vacuum tube. Quasimodo and Phoebus yelling behind their mouth gags.png|Quasimodo and Phoebus yelling behind their mouth gags when Esmeralda comes to save them from being hanged Daphne Blake tied up.jpeg|Daphne squealing behind her mouth gag Wonder Woman 0173.jpg|Wonder Woman squealing behind her gag. Rapunzel bound and gagged by Mother Gothel.png|Rapunzel trying to yell a warning to Flynn Rider behind her mouth gag Kayley in Distress.png|Kayley trying to yell behind her mouth gag Mr. Bean Animated.jpg|Mr. Bean getting muffled with Teddy by the robbers. Aladdin yelling through his gag.png|Aladdin yelling at Jafar behind his gag Stuart shrieking behind his mouth gag.png|Stuart and Bob shrieking behind his mouth gag Red Puckett bound and gagged by Boingo.png|Red Puckett shouting behind her mouth gag in a cab full of dynamite. cghghjh.png|Lucy squealing behind her gag Beans squealing behind her mouth gag.png|Beans squealing behind her mouth gag Wesley being tortured by Faith.png|Wesley gagged by Faith as he is being tortured Oscar bound and gagged by Ernie & Bernie.jpg|Oscar screaming in pain behind his mouth gag from Ernie and Bernie's stings. Angie_held_hostage_by_Don_Lino.jpg|Angie yelling at Oscar through her gag. Giphy.gif|Gizmo squealing behind his gag Pudge kidnapped by Darla Dimple.png|Pudge trying to yell behind his gag Danger Mouse and Penfold captured.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold talking through their gags Roger Rabbit's muffled shouting.png|Roger Rabbit shouting indecipherably as he tries to remove a toilet plunger off his face. Jane bound and gagged.png|Jane squealing behind her gag Abby Oakley yelling behind her gag.png|Abby Oakly gagged. blanchard_muffled.png|Snow White/Margaret Blanchard screaming behind her mouth gag Heather's muffled scream.png|Heather muffled scream. Ell-dunston 43.jpg|Kyle screaming behind his tape gag millie_muffled.png|Millie screaming behind her gag. File:Change_Your_Mind_722.png|Connie Maheswaran screaming behind her mouth gag covered by the hand of the possessed Pearl. Starfire getting captured by the Centari Police.jpg|Starfire trying to yell for help from her mouth gag Lin held prisoner by the Dragon Emperor.png|Lin Yuan Guo trying to yell through her mouth gag. Penfold talking through his gag.png|Penfold talking through his mouth gag Perfect Peter moaning behind his mouth gag.png|Perfect Peter moaning behind his mouth gag lucy kidnapped.png|Lucy Wilde screaming behind her mouth gag, trying to warn Gru that Balthazar Bratt kidnapped the girls. Bart Simpson yelling behind his gag.png|Bart Simpson yelling behind his gag adora gagged.png|Adora screaming behind her gag Tom Thumb bound and gagged after being kidnapped.png|Tom Thumb yelling behind his mouth gag Tom Cat held prisoner by a group of bad cats.png|Tom Cat yelling behind his gag Eric Cartman muffled.png|Cartman muffled yelling as gets stuck by barbed wires, Stan returns and covers his mouth to calm him down. SpongeBob muffled.png|Spongebob tries to talk behind his mouth gag. Raven muffled.jpg|Raven tries to talk from her mouth gag. The pilot bound and gagged.png|The pilot moaning behind his mouth gag Penfold groaning behind his mouth gag.png|Penfold groaning behind his mouth gag when he is bound and gagged inside Baron Greenback's travel machine File:AGI_80_-_Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman muffled while being captured by Harley Quinn Rocco Sage kidnapped by Barb Payne.png|Rocco Sage trying to talk after being kidnapped by Barb. Biskit twins captures Blythe.jpg|Blythe being muffled by Brittany Biskit while being kidnapped. Iris kidnapped.png|Iris trying to call for help through the magic on her mouth. Carmen Sandiego kidnapped.png|Carmen screaming for help while being kidnapped and knocked out. Zarya captured.png|Zarya growling while being gagged by Shadow Mage. Lola Bunny kidnapped.png|Lola crying through her gag. Lena kidnapped.png|Lena calling for help after being captured. Alex and Clover captured.png|Alex and Clover glaring in anger after being tied up and gagged by a hypnotized Sam. Alex and Irish girl kidnapped.png|Alex and the Riverdancer scraming through the gags on their mouths. Kimber Benton captured.png|Kimber panics and cries for help through her gag. Wendy in trouble.png|Wendy screaming while being kidnapped by Hook's minions. Danger Mouse moaning behind his mouth gag.png|Danger Mouse moaning behind his mouth gag Penfold talking through his gag and telling Danger Mouse to use his trunk.png|Penfold yelling through his safety mask and telling Danger Mouse to use his trunk Category:Galleries